I'm Already There
by Annime Adiect
Summary: A series of one-shots! Yami and Yugi! It could be brotherly love on some  or romantic love; whichever you want.
1. I'm Already There

Annime: Yay! My first song fic!

Kristy: She does not own the song, the band, or Yugioh!

Annime: This is 'I'm already there' by Lonestar!

_Lyrics_

_**I'm Already There**_

_He called her on the road,_

_From a lonely, cold hotel room,_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time._

_And when he heard the sound,_

_Of the kids laughin' in the background,_

_He had to whip away a tear from his eye._

Yugi was in pieces as he looked up at his ceiling from his bed. It had been two months since Yami had left, and for some odd reason, Yugi regretted letting him leave. Yugi couldn't put his finger on it, but it was eating him from the inside.

Yami could since Yugi's sorrow and whipped away a tear from his eye. He didn't like it when Yugi felt pain. Yami finally steeped off of the plane he took to Domino City. "Taxi!" Yami yelled out in the rain. He needed to get to Yugi quick.

_A little voice came on the phone, _

_Said daddy when ya comin' home?_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind._

"Yami!" Yugi cried out. "When are you coming back home?

Yami winced as he felt Yugi's pain through their weak mind link.

"Don't worry Yugi," Yami whispered. "I'm coming."

_I'm already there,_

_Take a look around, _

_I'm the sunshine in your hair, _

_I'm the shadow on the ground,_

_I'm the whisper in the wind,_

_I'm your imaginary friend,_

_And I know, I'm in your prayers,_

_Oh, I'm already there!_

Yugi cried into his pillow.

"I'm sorry, but I wish you never left," Yugi cried harder. "I'm sorry! I know it was best for you, but I want you to come back."

Yami could now hear Yugi, so he knew he was getting close. "I'm coming Yugi," he whispered. "Just take a look around, Yugi. I'm close."

_She got back on the phone,_

_Said I really miss you darlin'. _

_Don't worry about the kids, they'll be alright._

"The gang misses you, but they don't cry like I do! Why do I miss you so much?" Yugi asked with his face in his pillow.

_Wish I was in your arms,_

_Lying right there, beside you,_

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight._

"I'm coming for you, Aibou," Yami said. The taxi reached a stop sign in an area Yami knew well. "I'll get out here," he said, handing the driver the money. He walked out of the car, into the rain, and ran towards the direction of where he knew the game shop was at. Waiting at stop signs would have taken too long.

_And I'll gently kiss your lips._

_Touch you with my figure tips._

_So turn out the light,_

_And close your eyes!_

_I'm already there!_

_Don't make a sound._

_I'm the beat in your heart,_

_I'm the moonlight shining down,_

Yami was almost there, he could now hear Yugi sobbing. His heart shattered with guilt, but he kept running. "Don't cry, Aibou. Don't make a sound."

_I'm the whisper in the wind,_

_And I'll be there till the end,_

_Can you feel, the love that we share?_

_Oh, I'm already there!_

Yami could hear Yugi's cries even louder now. He sped up with the excitement about seeing his aibou again. He knew he only had two blocks left.

_We may be, a thousand miles apart!_

_But, I'll be with you,_

_Where ever you aaaaaaaaaaare!_

Yugi cried as he looked at the wall. "They said I'd move on," he whispered. "They said-", but he was chocked by a sob before he could continue the rest.

Yami raced to the door of the shop to find it locked. He searched for the spare key he remembered his Aibou talking about. When he finally found it, he quietly opened the door and walked upstairs. He stared at the stairs leading to the attic. "I'm almost there," He said in a quiet whisper.

_I'm already there,_

_Take a look around, _

_I'm the sunshine in your hair,_

_I'm the shadow on the ground,_

_I'm the whisper in the wind,_

_And I'll be there till the end._

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh, I'm already thereereereeeeeeeeere!_

"When are you coming home?" Yugi asked again, in a whisper. He looked up and gasped as he saw Yami walk through the door.

_I'm alreadyyyyyyy thereeeeeeeeeere!_

"I'm already here, Aibou."

* * *

Annime: What cha' think?

Yugi: Please review!

Kristy: This was her first song fic!

Annime: XD


	2. Something More

Annime: What's up!

Kristy: I'm back!

Yugi: Where did you go?

Kristy: No where you need to worry about.

Ryou: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Something More**_

Why does he have to leave? Doesn't he understand that we need him? I just don't get it. Aren't we his friends too?

That's just selfish of me. Of course we are his friends! He just wants to see the friends from his own time.

But can't he come back to at least visit?

These ideas just keep spinning in my mind. I want him to stay; it's best for him to leave.

My heart pounds in fear at the idea of him walking away from me forever, but I'm not sure why.

Is it because of everything we've been through? And that I'll miss him?

Or… is it because there may just be something more?

Annime: I'm making this a series of one-shots! Don't worry; I hope to be making longer one shot's than this.

Yugi: If you want to imagine this is in Tea's PO then go ahead.

Annime: But it is really in Seto's.

Yami and Yugi: WHAT!

Annime: XD Just kidding; it's in Yugi' PO! XD

Duke: Please review!


	3. Finish

Annime: Hello!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Finish**_

Solomon Moto would listen to his son every night as the young man piece together the puzzle, piece by piece…by piece. The groans of frustration that came from the boy would always make him chuckle, but not too loudly for Yugi to hear.

Solomon didn't want his grandson to finish the puzzle. The fear that the innocent boy would be corrupted by this "dark magic" seemed to grow with every piece that Yugi put in the right place. No, he did NOT want the boy to finish it, but what could he do now?

Now, Solomon watches as Yugi battles Yami-Atemu. Even in his old age, Solomon could see the love each one held in his eyes.

They had grown together, and fallen in love with each other. Today, they may be playing their last cards together, forever. Pain may forever engulf his grandson if he plays the winning card.

No, he did NOT want them to finish and say goodbye.

Annime: There you have it!

Yami: Please review!


	4. Flowers

Annime: Here I am again!

Yugi: Hello!

Ryou: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Flowers**_

"What's your favorite flower, Yami?"

Yami looked up from his book to find Yugi sitting next to him and looking up at him eagerly.

"Why do you wish to know?"

Yugi bit back a sigh and pressed on. "I want to know so that I can put it in my garden."

Yami blinked at the younger boy. "You have a garden?"

Yugi giggled. "I WILL have a garden, but not right now."

Yami chuckled. "I like daisies."

"Really?"

Yami nodded at this as he turned back to his book and began to read again.

"Ok, I'll have to remember that," Yugi mumbled as he got up and left the older to his reading.

A few minutes later a question hit Yami like a ton of bricks.

"I wonder," Yami muttered. "What's Yugi's favorite flower?"

Annime: I know, it's short, but I kinda like it. XD

Yugi: Please review!


	5. Names

Annime: Hello!

Yami: You've been gone for a little while.

Annime: Yea, I've been working on some stories of mine.

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Names**_

Their names were SO DIFFERENT! Yugi could notice this right from the start.

Yugi: The Japanese word that meant game.

Yugi was the quiet yet sweet one.

Yami: The Japanese word meaning darkness.

Yami was a mystery Yugi wanted to solve. Yami-at the beginning- made people go insane.

Yugi would always wonder how two spirits, as opposite as Yin and Yang, could co-exist in one body. He would think about the possibilities of this occurrence at random moments…until he finally met him, the one he called Yami.

Yami was taller than him, and a lot more outgoing. He hair was just like Yugi's, only with slight differences. Yami's eyes were sharper and his voice deeper.

Yugi knew their names were as opposite as they were, and still…

The boy would wonder.

Annime: I hope you like it…I know it's not much.

Ryou: Please review!


	6. Acceptance

Annime: Hi everyone!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Acceptance**_

Yugi Moto

Age: 25

Dueling Level 1(high)-10(low): 1

Tournament Entry: #43

Strongest card: Dark Magician

A whole new duel was starting a month after Yugi's 25th birthday, and it would be the third time since Yami was gone that he would face Seto Kaiba. Each time before the duel would end with the spiky haired boy's victory, and this time Yugi planned for it to finish the same way.

The first time he fought Kaiba without Yami was the hardest. He hadn't actually wanted to do it, but with all the harassing from Seto…he really had no choice. All throughout the duel memories of Yami would slip into the smaller boy's mind and distract him from the task at hand.

"What's going on with you, Moto?" Seto questioned. "It's like every time you draw a card you see a ghost."

'I do see a ghost,' Yugi agreed silently in his mind. 'And that ghost is Atem.'

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Yugi reassured Seto with a half-hearted laugh as he kept his eyes on the card in his hand. "It's just a little hard."

"You mean letting Yami go?"

Yugi's eyes widened as he looked from his cards to the taller man that stood in front of him.

"Look, Yugi," Seto continued. "I know you had a VERY special bond with that pharaoh guy, but he had to leave. He just didn't belong here." Yugi gave a sigh, showing that he already knew. "Now it's time to accept the fact that he's gone…and that you can duel even the best without him." Yugi blinked at Kaiba.

"Thanks," Yugi said as he smiled a real smile.

That's what helped Yugi learn that letting go may be hard…but it had to happen. He would always have a place for Yami in his heart, and no one can say otherwise. Sadly, though, it was time for him to say goodbye.

And welcome his acceptance.

Annime: It's a sad idea, but true.

Yami: Please review!


	7. Alone

Annime: Hello!

Yami: It's about time!

_**Alone**_

Loneliness can be a physical, mental, or emotional state.

"Come ON, Pharaoh!" Mana cried. "It's been five YEARS already!" The girl pulled her friend onto the bench that lined the water fountain before sitting beside him. "Yugi and the others are just FINE! You worry WAY too much!"

Just like so many other days, Yami had been pacing up and down the hallways and gardens with worry over his friends. Are they injured? Are they in trouble? Has a new evil risen? Are they happy? Do they miss him? Did they forget him? All of these questions pass through the young pharaoh's mind as he does this almost daily action.

"I know that Mana," Yami- no, Atem spoke. (He still wasn't used to his name.) "I just miss them." Everything went silent until Mana snapped her fingers.

"I know what will make you feel better!" The brunette girl stood up and pulled her friend along with her. Atem only sighed as he let the girl lead her.

'If I have so many friends here,' Atem thought, 'then why do I feel so horrible?'

What the two didn't know was that loneliness can last a more than just a little while…

It can even last forever.

Annime: Kinda depressing.

Yugi: (sigh)

Yami: Please review.


End file.
